Mi Dulce Profesora
by anita675
Summary: Mi primera hitoria por estos lugares. Entren y lean, a veces la inocencia de una nieta vale mas que mil palabras, y eso Carlisle y Esme lo saben. Saludos!


**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer. Yo solo me distraigo y relajo escribiendo.**

**Es mi primera historia que publico sobre Crepúsculo y sobre esta pareja, que a pesar de no mostrarse mucho en los libros, me cautivo desde el primer momento. Espero saber sus opiniones que siempre son muy importantes para mejorar. **

**Notilla: El contexto no es el mismo (ni por asomo) pero aprovecho dedicar está historia a mis queridos maestros que siempre estuvieron allí para apoyarme en todo momento, en especial uno que me ayudó a salir de ese tormento en cual me encontraba hace muchos años y que me hizo despertar nuevamente con una simple e inesperada pregunta. Muchas gracias. Además, que hoy (en mi país, Chile), se celebra el día del profesor que espero de todo corazón algún día celebrarlo junto a ellos. Que hacen mucho más que enseñar una lección día tras días sino también nos enseñan para la vida y no para un sistema mercantilista que siempre gira en torno a las falsas apariencias. Los adoro.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten de la historia que para mí tiene un gran significado. **

**Mi dulce profesora.**

"_**Educar no es dar carrera para vivir, sino temblar el alma las dificultades de la vida" **_

_**(Pitágoras)**_

Más de trecientos años de existencia salvando vidas humanas y sin percatarme que también yo necesitaba ser salvado, llegaste a aquel hospital con la pierna rota producto de la caída desde un árbol, recuerdo que tus padres estaban furiosos por tú actitud impropia y poco educada de una señorita de aquella época, sin embargo y a pesar de tu vergüenza te veías adorable tanto que por un segundo pensé en abandonar todo los años de abstinencia y beber de tu sangre, tu olor me golpeo dejándome vulnerable pero así también sabía que nunca podría hacerte daño. Nunca me costó tanto entablillar una pierna rota como ocurrió contigo, eso sin contar la mirada penetrante y desconfiada de tu padre que no estaba para nada contento con que un joven médico atendiera a su pequeña hija.

Diez años después volviste a mí existencia de manera brusca e irreal yacías moribunda en aquella camilla de la morgue con el corazón latiendo muy lento para que un humano pudiese percatarse y aunque así hubiese sido no habrían podido hacer nada. No dudé ni un segundo en transformarte a pesar de las consecuencias que ello conlleva, temía en que me odiarás y huyeras, en realidad tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo, aunque aquello me devolviera a mi amarga soledad. Pero te mantuviste junto a Edward y yo donde pronto formamos una familia. Más tarde se nos unió Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y ahora Bella y Renesmée.

Quien iba a decir que tendríamos una nieta, algo impensado para nuestra especie pero al parecer las extrañas vueltas de esta vida nos tenían una sorpresa preparada. En silencio puedo observar como mi amada esposa enseña con la mayor dulzura posible a nuestra nieta su lección de lectura, apenas si tenía un años pero aparentaba tener unos cuatro años, extraño pero sabíamos que en nuestro mundo nada era normal. Siempre había alguna aventura esperándonos y con nuestra nieta aquí estaba más que seguro que tendríamos muchas de ellas.

-A-ni-mal – escuchó Carlisle la suave voz de su nieta que sostenía un libro de animales. No era el mejor libro para comenzar a leer pero a ella le gustaba – Ar-di-lla

-Muy bien, Nessie – le felicito Esme regalándole un beso en la mejilla – Vas muy rápido.

-Gracias – dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia su abuelo que se mantenía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina – Verdad que aprendo muy rápido, abuelito.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la profesora – apuntó este con una sonrisa – en pocas semanas estarás leyendo muchísimas cosas nuevas.

-¡Qué bien! – Exclamó saltando de su silla con el libro en sus manos – voy a decirles a mis papis y luego regresó para mi clase de historia ¿Te parece abuelito? – le observó la niña con una sonrisa que Carlisle no pudo negarse.

-¿Sabes? – Miró Carlisle a su esposa con una sonrisa – Volvería a aprender a leer si tuviera una dulce profesora que me enseñará – Esme se incorporó de su silla y rodeo a su esposo por el cuello con sus brazos – Soy buen alumno.

-Entonces tendrá que esforzarse mucho, señor Cullen – sonrió ella jugando con el cuello de la camisa – porque para ser un buen doctor debe leer mucho.

-Sí, tiene razón maestra – murmuró Carlisle mirándole a los ojos, aquello no importaban de qué color fueran siempre terminaban cautivándoles – aunque debo admitir que muchas cosas se aprenden en la práctica… llámelo biología practica – sonrió entrecerrando los ojos – soy muy bueno en eso.

-¿En serio? – Le miró Esme con picardía acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de su esposo – no le molestaría enseñarme un poco.

-Será un placer, señora Cullen – dijo para luego besar a su esposa al tiempo que una alegre sonrisa se extendía por sus rostros.

Su razón para existir solo se resumía a su familia: sus hijos, su nieta y su amada esposa, sobre todo ella quien le hizo sonreír nuevamente y darle un sentido a aquella eternidad. Podrían pasar otros trecientos años pero él la seguiría amando tal y como aquel día cuando la conoció en aquel hospital.

Mientras sus abuelos seguían en la cocina la pequeña Renesmée terminaba de subir las escaleras y ahora se dirigía hacia la habitación de su padre. Tocó suavemente y entró encontrándose con sus padres sentados en el sillón escuchando una suave melodía de piano que a ella le encantaba. Les sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a ellos.

-¿Terminó la lección, pequeña? – preguntó su padre acariciando un mechón de su cabello. Ella asintió.

-Aprendí a leer "animal" y "ardilla" – confesó orgullosa – el abuelito dijo muy pronto leería cosas nuevas

-Qué bien – le felicitó su mamá dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Y qué vas a aprender ahora?

-Historia – contó ella pasando las páginas de su libro con cuidado, observando los dibujos que allí habían – El abuelito me va enseñar pero primero quiere enseñarle a la abuelita biología – relató. Si sus padres pudieran sonrojarse lo hubieran hecho, sin embargo Edward observó amenazante la puerta seguido de un codazo de su esposa. - ¿Qué es biología?

-Quizás él pueda explicártelo – razono Edward y cuando vio las intenciones de su hija de bajar del sillón la detuvo – todavía no – la atajó incómodo y elevando un poco el tono de voz, habló – No hay que interrumpir las clases de Carlisle

A sus oídos llegaron las risas de sus padres desde la cocina, Edward suspiro y observó a su esposa quien sonreía alegre. Por muchas décadas que pudiesen pasar el amor de sus padres siempre seguía igual y como en realidad eran, un par de jóvenes adolescentes con los mismos juegos, y se alegraba que aquello no hubiese cambiado. Un suave "lo sentimos" llegó a sus pensamientos, no quiso interiorizarse mucho más, la última vez lo hizo no pudo mirar a su madre en una semana.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? – Le preguntó acomodando a su hija sobre sus piernas, Bella acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo y escuchó – Sabes la historia del viejo doctor y la adorable niña trepa árboles. – Nessie, negó. – Bien, un día…

-¿Viejo doctor?

-¿Adorable niña trepa árboles? – le observó Esme curiosa con su espalda apoyada sobre la mesa. Carlisle sonrió apenado

-Supongo que lo saco de mis pensamientos – susurró bajito sin dejar de mirar a su esposa – y viejo doctor es un calificativo aceptable para nuestra situación. – Rió y beso la frente su esposa – Aún sigues siendo mi adorable niña trepa árboles y mi dulce profesora.

-Y tú mi ángel de ojos dorados – sonrió Esme acariciando su rostro – te amo.

-Te amo – susurró Carlisle acortando distancia para besar nuevamente a su esposa. Ya no importaba los años de soledad y sufrimiento, su sola presencia hizo que sus heridas se curaran con sus suaves besos y que pese a no saberlo a ciencia cierta, sabía que habían llegado hasta su alma.

**Fin. **

**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que pronto la inspiración vuelva a llegar a mi mente para escribir algo más. Cuídense mucho. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
